


Literotica

by Dr_Lime



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Best Friends, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Mutual Pining, Sharing a Bed, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 11:14:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30037842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Lime/pseuds/Dr_Lime
Summary: Clarke has written some smut and Bellamy reads it, which leads to more smut.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Kudos: 38





	Literotica

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not a native English speaker, so please excuse any language errors.

”They fell on the bed side by side, spent, out of breath and completely satisfied…”

Clarke woke from her writing to sounds coming from the hallway. Somebody opened the door with a key, entered and closed the door behind them. Soon, Bellamy’s dark-curled head peaked inside the room, followed by the man himself, who was carrying a deliciously smelling pizza box and a bottle of wine.

\- I figured you have again forgotten to eat anything for the whole day, since you didn’t answer my messages, Bellamy said, putting the stuff he had brought on the bed and coming over to kiss Clarke on the cheek. Clarke, as so many times before, suffocated her desire to sink her fingers in his messy hair, and settled for following him with her gaze, when the tall figure moved to the bay window and peaked out to the darkening evening. – It’s snowing hard. I’m so glad I don’t need to go anywhere anymore today, Bellamy sighed, looking down to the street. He felt much more at home at Clarke’s small, warm, and cosy studio apartment than at his own, scarcely furnished one across the town.

\- Yeah, sure, you can stay here, Clarke answered him absentmindedly and dug out her phone, which she had put on mute when she had started writing. There were several unread messages, including three from Bellamy, asking her plans for the evening and if he could stop by. – Thanks for bringing food, by the way. I don’t think I have eaten anything since breakfast. Writing has been really good today.

\- Looks like you haven’t done much anything since breakfast, Bellamy smirked and raised his eyebrows, looking at Clarke. Clarke realized that she was still in her pyjamas, with fuzzy socks in her feet. She vaguely recalled having showered in the morning, but had ended up just wearing the pyjama again, because she had felt inspired and had wanted to get to her writing as quickly as possible.

\- Oh well, it’s no use getting dressed at this point, Clarke shrugged and rose from her desk, realising how hungry she was. – I’ll just quickly pop in the bathroom and then I’ll eat.

She walked through the room to her small bathroom. There, on the shelf, next to her toothbrush, was Bellamy’s; that’s how common a guest he was. While washing her hands by the sink, she glanced at her reflection in the mirror: her blonde hair was rumpled, and she had no makeup on. After checking that there was no toothpaste on her cheek, or coffee stains on her top, she returned to the room. There was no point on obsessing over her appearance for Bellamy’s sake. He wasn’t interested in her as anything but a friend, and in the past years, he had anyway seen Clarke looking much worse.

Clarke saw that Bellamy had already opened the wine he had brought, poured it in two glasses he had found in her kitchenette cupboard, and made himself comfortable on her king size bed. It was the only real piece of furniture in the apartment, besides the desk and desk chair, so they used it as a couch and a dinner table as well. He was laying against the pillows wearing nothing but a t-shirt and boxers, his dress shirt and trousers neatly folded on the chair. This was his usual outfit when they were spending time alone at Clarke’s place. Clarke climbed on the bed next to Bellamy, opened the pizza box and started to stuff pizza in her mouth with a healthy appetite.

\- May I read what you have written? asked Bellamy.

\- Of course, Clarke replied, reaching for her laptop on the desk and scrolling to the correct page. – I’d love to hear what you think, although I haven’t had time to polish the text yet. The words just kept coming out, so I thought I’ll edit later and just get it done.

They had gotten to know each other at the university as freshmen, both studying literature, and had been inseparable ever since. Nowadays, Bellamy worked as an editor for a major publishing house, and even though non-fiction was his area of expertise, he was always the first who got to read Clarke’s literary products. Two of her novels had already been published, receiving both good reviews and nice sales, and she was working on the third.

Bellamy took the laptop and started reading, sipping from his wine glass every now and then. Clarke tried to focus on the pizza but couldn’t help but glance at the man next to her a few times. Clarke still couldn’t fathom that someone could be so damn attractive: dark messy curls, face like an angel, outlined by a neat beard, and eyes so dark that she got almost dizzy each time she looked at them. Not to mention the fact that Bellamy was tall and very fit. Women were absolutely crazy for him, and it was no surprise that he so often introduced a new date to her, usually some flawless beauty with model measures. It was always someone completely opposite to the short, curvy, and most definitely less than perfect Clarke.

When Bellamy got further into reading Clarke’s text, he started to regret having removed his trousers, and covertly shifted the laptop a bit lower to cover his crotch, where a certain reaction was beginning to emerge. Usually, Bellamy tried his best not to think about sex when he was with Clarke, but now this was impossible, since the text she had written was a very explicit and very detailed description of an erotic rendezvous of a couple. To make matters worse, Clarke, eating her pizza next to him, looked even more enticing than usually in her pyjamas. She wasn’t wearing a bra under her soft henley, the buttons of which were open, and the soft and round shapes of her gorgeous boobs were clearly visible. Oh, how many times had Bellamy dreamed of holding those heavy titties in his hands – he imagined they would spill out of his palms just perfectly.

But he would surely never find out for sure, because Clarke had firmly friend-zoned him as soon as they had gotten to know each other, and there was no way out. That is why Bellamy kept dating women who were the complete opposite of Clarke, wishing that someday he would be attracted to someone else. So far it hadn’t worked, not even close. He seemed to be completely and irrevocably in love with his best friend.

He couldn’t help but recall their beach holiday in the previous summer. They had spent a week in a holiday resort, sharing a room (and a bed – their request for twin beds having been ignored by the hotel), and he had been slowly but surely driven mad by having a bikini-clad Clarke by his side the whole time. Her bikinis were not particularly skimpy (thank Lord for small mercies), but still tiny enough to create the impression that her boobs could easily be exposed if she bent forward. At least that was the image that kept springing to Bellamy’s mind, not to mention how he imagined her delicious ass in said bent-over position. It had been almost unbearable to help her in applying sun lotion to her soft, fair, naked back. Bellamy had spent quite some time in the ocean and the swimming pool, trying to cool down his persistent arousal.

The nights were perhaps even worse, desperately trying to get some sleep while she laid next to him in the bed, soft and relaxed, smelling like the ocean and the sun and something distinctly Clarke. Sure, they often both slept in Clarke’s bed, but that was large enough for them to not touch each other while sleeping, and they both had their separate duvets. The hotel bed was considerably smaller and there was only one blanket, meaning that they slept side by side, their bodies touching more than what Bellamy could handle without sporting a full-on boner.

One of those holiday nights in particular had been carved in his memory permanently, a memory that he often visited in private, accompanied by his right hand and a guilty conscience. That night, Clarke had snuggled up to him in her sleep, so that he woke up in the middle of the night to find that they were spooning, her ass pressed against his raging erection, his hand curled just below her tits. He had indulged himself for a good while in that position, forcing himself to stay motionless even though the desire to grind against her was overwhelming. Finally, he had carefully let go and turned the opposite way, to avoid Clarke waking up and catching him in that state. In the morning, Clarke had not referred to the incident and acted completely normal, and Bellamy had felt both relieved and oddly disappointed that she clearly had no recollection of it.

It’s not like they didn’t touch each other in their everyday lives, quite the opposite, in fact. They were pretty touchy-feely, hugging often, kissing cheeks and temples, cuddling when watching a movie or just because they felt like it. But usually, Bellamy was able to keep his sexual thoughts at bay, even if it took some considerable willpower to do that. At the present, it was a lost cause.

\- How did you like it? asked Clarke, having noticed that Bellamy had finished reading. Bellamy cleared his throat. – Well it was hot, he answered, trying to hide how heated up he felt himself. Reading a sex scene, created from Clarke’s imagination, had completely derailed him.

\- So what, it’s not like I haven’t written sex scenes before, Clarke frowned.

\- Sure, but not quite like this one. This is like hot hot, Bellamy explained.

\- Oh… I guess I was just blowing off some of my own frustrations.

\- Your frustrations? Care to elaborate? Bellamy raised his eyebrows.

\- Well, to be frank, it’s been pretty slow on the sex front for me lately, if you must know. Not much supply and even less quality.

Bellamy knew that it would be better to not know more, for his own peace of mind, but he couldn’t help but continue prodding. – Didn’t the guy you met at the book fair rock your world?

\- Yeah right, Clarke huffed. – I did sleep with him, mainly because I was just horny since I haven’t been getting any in a long time. But I must say that I would have been better off just staying home alone with my vibrator and watching Dirty Dancing for the umpteenth time.

An insanely arousing image of a naked Clarke, touching herself, filled Bellamy’s head, and he barely managed to nod while Clarke continued:

\- How can any man consider that to be good sex?!? Practically no foreplay, plain unimaginative humping, missionary style, ending in a grunt. It was like he didn’t care at all how it was for me!

Bellamy finally gained his ability to speak, overwhelmingly relieved that the thing between Clarke and this book fair guy apparently wasn’t on anymore. He plastered a compassionate expression on his face: - My sincere apologies on behalf of all men that douche bags like him are still allowed to approach women. But to be fair, it’s not like women are always so great in bed. I can’t even remember when I last had really good sex.

Clarke looked incredulous. – What are you talking about? You’ve dated girl after girl, each more gorgeous than the last one, don’t try to tell me you haven’t been getting laid!

It was Bellamy’s turn to vent out his frustrations: - I feel like those gorgeous girls, as you call them, are unable to let go of control, even in bed. I swear the latest one kept thinking on how to take the most flattering selfie for her next Instagram post, rather than focusing on feeling and sensing and just being there.

Clarke felt a pain in her heart from the thought of Bellamy making love to some woman – to one who didn’t appreciate that she had the most wonderful man in the whole world in her arms! Still, she felt somewhat pleased by his words. – The latest one… do you mean Gina, the one with amazing hair, who said that she would rather read magazines than books? Oh God, I hated her, she huffed honestly.

Bellamy had to let out a laugh. – Oh, you hated Gina? Listen, that’s nothing compared to how much Gina hated you.

Clarke was now completely confused. – What do you mean, Gina hated me? Why on earth would she hate me? We only met like twice and I swear to God that I was completely polite to her.

Bellamy ran his fingers through his hair, feeling a bit awkward on the subject. – For the same reason that all my dates have always hated you. Come on now, Clarke.

\- Well would you mind telling me why they hate me?!?

Bellamy got serious. – Well think about it for a moment. I have the key to your place, and I stay the night here at least… what, four times a week perhaps? I sleep next to you in this bed. We do absolutely everything together – go on holidays, even spend Christmas together. Anyone watching us from the outside would say without a doubt that you’re my girlfriend. The only difference is that we don’t have sex with each other. Of course, Gina hated you more than anything! From her point of view, why would I need a girlfriend when I have you? Except for the sex, and, like I just told you, it wasn’t that great with her.

Clarke felt a blush on her cheeks, and she didn’t dare to say anything, not even look at Bellamy, to not reveal her feelings. She could never let Bellamy see how bad it felt that he didn’t want her. That he wasn’t in love with her like she was with him. She had managed to convince herself that she had accepted the fact years ago, but the truth still stung, when it was rubbed in her face like this. Clarke wished that Bellamy would either shut up or at least change the subject, but he kept going, talking softly.

\- Gina asked me why you aren’t my girlfriend, why we’re not having sex with each other, when we’re so close in every other aspect.

Clarke waited for him to continue, but there was none. Very carefully, she raised her eyes on Bellamy, and was surprised to see a sad and vulnerable expression on his beautiful face. – What did you answer her? she dared to ask.

\- What would you have answered her? Bellamy returned the question.

Clarke stayed silent for a while and then took a deep breath to encourage herself. – I guess I would have answered like it is. That it’s because you have never been interested in me like that, she almost whispered.

Bellamy felt like somebody had hit him hard in the head, he was so surprised of Clarke’s answer, and his thoughts were all over the place. – Exc-excuse me? he stuttered.

Tears were threatening to spill out from Clarke’s eyes. Why did Bellamy, her wonderful beloved Bellamy, her person, need to humiliate her like this? – Well yeah, that you have never wanted me like that – romantically or… or physically, she muttered quietly, fiddling with the bed cover.

Bellamy spoke slowly now, setting his words very carefully. – Well, then you might be surprised to hear how I replied to Gina. In a matter of fact, I said that you have never wanted me, and it has broken my heart, because I do want you. I’ve always wanted you. So much.

Bellamy’s words sunk slowly, very slowly, to Clarke’s brain, causing a nervous, fluttering feeling inside her. Half fearing that she had either heard or understood him wrong (or simply gone crazy from all her suppressed feelings and was now imagining things), she forced herself to look at him. Bellamy had risen from the pillows and was now sitting very close to Clarke, the look in his dark eyes making it hard for her to breath.

\- You want me? Bellamy whispered, without breaking their eye contact.

\- I do. Always have. So much, she breathed out.

Slowly Bellamy closed the laptop and placed it carefully on the nightstand, then leaned closer, reached out towards her, cradling her head with his hand, and kissed her. It was the sweetest and most tender kiss that anybody had ever given to anyone. Their mouths caressed each other, lips sipping on lips and tongues probing gently, and before long the fluttering feeling inside Clarke grew into a blazing flame, settling in the pit of her stomach. Not able to control herself any longer, she reached for Bellamy’s shoulders, sunk her fingers in his hair, and pressed herself even closer, desperate to feel his body against her own.

Abandoning all caution and literally years of self-restraint, Clarke climbed in Bellamy’s lap, straddling him, while he wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed her tightly against himself. They deepened the kiss, until they were practically devouring each other. Bellamy slid his hands a bit lower, grabbing her ass, and pulled her flush against him. Clarke moaned into his mouth when she felt him hard against her hot centre. She ground herself down, enjoying the delicious friction between her aching pussy and his stiff cock through the thin materials of her pyjama bottoms and his boxers.

Their kiss was turning sloppy now, both panting hard. – Closer… please Bellamy, I need you closer, Clarke pleaded, removing herself from his lap just enough so that she could quickly shimmy out of her pyjama bottoms. Meanwhile Bellamy himself got rid of his boxers and kneeled on the bed, sitting on his heels. Clarke wasted no time in getting back to where his erect cock was now protruding proudly without the restraint of clothes. Grabbing his shoulders, she straddled him again and without further ado lowered herself, guided by Bellamy’s big hands on her hips, until his cock hit her entrance.

It was big. Clarke had always imagined it would be big, and it wasn’t any small number of times that she had imagined it and fantasised about being penetrated by it. But it turned out that Bellamy was big, impressive in both girth as well as length. She was already soaking wet from their brief but frantic making-out session, but it was still a stretch, toeing on the fine line between pleasure and pain. Just a bit bigger and it would have been too much, and had it been anyone else, she would have simply declined the honour. But as it was Bellamy, the only thought in her lust-hazed mind was getting as close to him as possible. And so, as she slowly sank down and Bellamy’s thick cock slid further into her pussy, it stretched her walls in the best way imaginable, so that she was seeing stars. They both groaned when she bottomed down, his cock completely enveloped by her hot wetness, completely filling her.

\- Oh my God, Clarke, Bellamy managed to mumble, gripping her rounded hips even tighter to keep her still for a moment. She felt incredible around him, soft and impossibly tight at the same time, and he was afraid he might shoot his load in her there and then. Her cleavage was just under his nose, and he dared to let her hips go to remove her top instead. Clarke willingly let him do so, pulling his own shirt above his head immediately after. Wrapping their arms around each other again, they pressed their naked torsos together, both exhaling loudly at the exquisite sensation.

Clarke couldn’t think straight anymore. Finally feeling Bellamy inside her, under her, around her, naked, bare, hot, was overwhelming. She just followed her instincts and started to move up and down along his throbbing length, closing her eyes to let the intense sensations wash over her. Bellamy’s cock stretching her pussy, each stroke caressing her insides while his pubic bone brushed her clit, his strong hands holding on to her ass cheeks, Bellamy’s open mouth hot and wet on her naked, bouncing tits when she rode him frantically – it was quickly driving her over the edge. Bellamy wasn’t far behind, blissfully burying his face between her tits and through the cloud of pure pleasure hazily reminding himself to properly pay attention to them later.

\- Ahhhhhh… Bell… Bell, I’m gonna… Ohhhhh… and then she was gone, clamping down tightly on his cock as her orgasm rushed through her. Bellamy squeezed his eyes shut and then he was coming as well, shuddering as he emptied himself inside her. They stayed like that for a while, holding each other, rocking gently through the aftershocks, as they came down from their high. Bellamy finally raised his head from her boobs and caught her eyes. He was sure she was the most amazing sight he had ever seen, with her skin flushed, her lips puffy from his kisses, and her eyes sparkling like she had just learned a secret that she couldn’t wait but tell him.

\- Well then, Bellamy managed to utter, unsure of what to say, but feeling like he should say something instead of just staring like an idiot at the naked goddess in his lap, his softening cock still inside her pussy.

\- Well then, Clarke replied, grinning widely, and they both laughed, still a bit out of breath.

\- That was quick, Bellamy smirked, making her blush even more.

\- Turns out six years of pining is actually pretty effective foreplay, she retorted and bent her head to kiss him again.

Although Bellamy would have gladly stayed exactly like they were for forever, he pulled back from the kiss. – Baby, as much as I love having you on me, my knees are kind of killing me here.

Clarke immediately shifted to let him straighten his legs. As soon as his cock slipped out of her, she felt the hot liquid start dripping down her thighs and started towards to bathroom. – I’ll go clean up a bit…

\- No, let me, Bellamy interrupted her, got up and headed across the room. Clarke laid back and admired the perfect view of his muscular back and tight ass, still not fully comprehending what had just transpired between them. Before she had any time to reflect on the matter, he was back with a warm washcloth in his hand. – Open up for me, baby.

Gently he nudged Clarke’s knees apart and started to carefully and tenderly clean up his cum that was leaking from her pussy. It was so intimate and yet somehow so completely natural, that Clarke couldn’t even feel uncomfortable, but just enjoyed being taken care of by Bellamy. When he was done, he dropped the cloth on the floor by the bed and laid down next to her. Entangling their limbs, they started to slowly kiss again, exploring the other’s mouth. Clarke felt like every moment not spent kissing Bellamy was a moment completely wasted, after already wasting so much time that they could have spent kissing each other. Eventually, they needed to come up for air, though, and just laid their heads on the pillow side by side, looking at each other. It was again Bellamy who spoke first.

\- You know I love you, don’t you? he asked, like it was the most natural thing to assume. And, strangely enough, it was.

\- Yeah, I know. And I love you, too, Clarke replied, smiling softly at him. There was no doubt, no insecurity. The last piece of the puzzle that they made together had just clicked into its place.

\- I know, Bellamy smiled back at her. – But I must confess one thing.

\- Oh yeah? What’s that?

\- When I imagined making love to you for the first time, and believe me, I did it frequently and in great detail, none of the scenarios included a two-minute quickie, Bellamy laughed. Clarke punched him playfully in the arm. Bellamy stopped laughing and continued. – So now, if you don’t mind, I would very much like to explore some of those scenarios that have played out very vividly in my head so many times.

Clarke saw the intense look in Bellamy’s dark eyes and swallowed. – No, I don’t mind at all, she whispered, before Bellamy again kissed her and turned her on her back. He came to lay on top of her but held his weight on his forearms to not crush her. Slowly, Bellamy moved down from her mouth, placing hot, open mouthed kisses on her jaw, throat, and chest. When he came to her boobs, he stopped and just admired them for a while.

\- Your tits are just… perfect, he finally moaned, before cupping them in his hands. Just like he had imagined, they were soft and heavy and spilled over in the most delicious manner. He tweaked the pink nipples between his fingers until they were hard like berries, and then put his mouth on them one by one, licking and sucking and just thoroughly enjoying himself. Judging from the sounds coming from Clarke, she was thoroughly enjoying herself as well.

As much as Bellamy relished the fact that Clarke’s heavenly tits were finally at his disposal, he knew he had another destination to reach. Therefore, he continued his journey down her body, tasting the skin of her soft belly until he reached the small thatch of blond hair. Clarke’s breathing quickened and she opened her legs for him in anticipation, but Bellamy just kept kissing her mound, placing kisses on a burning trail from side to side.

\- For God’s sake Bellamy, Clarke whimpered, not able to take anymore teasing. Finally, Bellamy let her out of her misery, as he grabbed her behind her knees and bent them towards her chest, opening her up completely. For a moment he just admired the view, her pussy all pink and swollen, already glistening with her juices. Somewhere deep in Clarke’s mind flashed a quick thought that she should feel embarrassed, spread out in front of him like this, his face mere inches away from her pussy, but instead she just felt more aroused than ever. So, she grabbed behind her knees herself, spreading her legs even wider for him, and freeing his hands for… well, it remained to be seen, but Clarke certainly had some ideas, as well as high hopes for their role in the forthcoming activities.

\- You’re so beautiful, baby, Bellamy whispered, before spreading her lips further with his thumbs and finally licking all the way up her slit. Clarke moaned loudly, arched her back, and brought her legs even closer to her chest. Bellamy’s mouth explored her pussy, licking and nibbling all over. When his tongue twirled around her entrance, teasing but not entering her, Clarke’s moans turned to almost sobs, until he relented, slipping a finger inside her and moving his mouth to her clit instead.

As Bellamy added another finger, curling them both upwards and moving them in and out of her pussy, all the while circling her clit with his tongue, flicking it occasionally, Clarke lost all coherent thought. She was panting heavily and gripping her legs like her life dependent on it. Nothing had ever felt as good as Bellamy’s long and thick fingers inside her pussy and his hot mouth and expert tongue on her clit, and she was afraid she might pass out from pure ecstasy. Before she did, however, he added a third finger and sucked her clit into his mouth. Crying out loud, Clarke came immediately, hard, her whole body convulsing.

Bellamy lifted his gaze and looked at her in wonder, his mouth and chin wet. He continued to firmly press his tongue against her clit and gently stroke her fluttering inner walls as she came down from her high. His three thick fingers were already quite a stretch for her tight little pussy, and he couldn’t wait to replace them with his cock, which was again rock hard and throbbing. The quick, desperate fuck they had shared just a moment ago wasn’t nearly enough for him, after lusting after her for years, no matter how earth-shattering it had felt being finally inside of her. After a while, Clarke seemed to come to her senses again.

\- Oh my, she breathed, looking down at Bellamy’s smirking face still between her legs, looking very smug. – That was… quite something. Come here, you, she smiled, and Bellamy didn’t need to be told twice. He moved forward but didn’t remove his fingers from her pussy. As their mouths met in a wet and sensual kiss, he continued fucking her with his hand. After a while, Clarke broke the kiss.

\- Please, Bellamy, I need your cock, she pleaded, and Bellamy was more than happy to oblige her this time as well. Removing his fingers at last and once again grabbing a hold behind her knees, he lifted her legs up on his shoulders and thrusted his cock inside her pussy in one hard thrust.

\- Fuuuuuck, Bellamy groaned, as the feeling again nearly undid him instantly. The angle was completely different from before, when she was straddling him, and good lord this was so good, but at the same time it was fantastic exactly in the same way, and Bellamy wondered if it would always be like this for him, entering Clarke. Probably, he thought, before he was distracted by Clarke, who was squirming beneath him.

\- Ohhhhh… Bell, fuck me, please fuck me, she panted, desperately trying to move her hips against his, but she was trapped under him with her legs pointing towards the ceiling, so it was useless. Luckily, Bellamy started to move, setting a steady pace, and Clarke’s eyes rolled back, and her toes curled from how good it felt. Somehow, in this position, his cock felt even bigger than before, and the marvellous stretch made her cry out loud. The bulbous head of his thick cock kept hitting the sweet spot inside her on each thrust, sending her once again towards the edge of the cliff. Clarke grabbed Bellamy’s muscular forearms and held on for dear life, as his pace quickened, and he fucked her even harder. Just as Clarke was hovering on the edge of yet another orgasm, her mouth opening to a silent cry, Bellamy pressed his thumb firmly on her clit and sent her hurtling towards the abyss. He thrust hard one, two, three more times, and then he was there as well, burying himself as deep in her as he possibly could, as he came inside her.

Bellamy let go of Clarke’s legs and collapsed on top of her, completely spent, his heart beating a million times a minute. Clarke wrapped her legs and arms around him and just held him, as their heart rates slowed down. She pressed small kisses to his sweaty temple, continuing along his cheek bone as he raised his head, meeting her mouth in a gentle kiss. Summoning all his remaining strength, Bellamy finally shifted to lay down next to Clarke, taking her with him so that she came to lay half on top of him, resting her head on his shoulder. For a while they didn’t talk. Clarke explored his muscular chest with her hand, whereas Bellamy traced light circles on her back with his fingers, inhaling the scent of her hair under his nose. This time it was Clarke who broke the silence.

\- Baby? she asked, raising one of her eyebrows teasingly.

Bellamy smiled. – Yeah, it’s sort of my thing. I’ve been dying to get to call you that, so I really hope you don’t mind.

-I don’t mind at all, Clarke sighed, burying her face further in the crook of his neck.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ll try to continue this little story (= write more Bellarke smut), but don’t hold your breath, it may take a while. Kudos and positive comments may expedite the writing process!


End file.
